


Tumble and Fall

by GirlWhoWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Post-Thor AU, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoWrites/pseuds/GirlWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumped or thrown, the result is the same: he falls. </p>
<p>When Loki falls from the Rainbow Bridge, so does Lady Sif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Something little I wrote in class and posted to tumblr last week, to get back in to the swing of things - more of a writing exercise than an intended fic, but I like how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it.

He falls.

(Jumped or thrown, the result is the same: he falls.)

The fall is eternal. Stars and fire and ice and pain. His blood is flung into space, and it is the only taste in the back of his throat. His voice is stolen, and he cannot move his lips in the old prayers to cushion his fall. The bright lights of Asgard’s sky are a forgotten dream, as the stars slowly disappear, leaving him in darkness.

(How did you fall?

Father let go. He was _disappointed_.

Why?

Because I am not _Thor_.)

Air is difficult to pull into his lungs but it is the only thing his body can do for him now. His eyes are half closed, aching, but unable to fully open or close. He is clinging to the last thread of life, and if he was capable of conscious thought, he would be certain it is his seidr that keeps him alive.

The last star he sees is marred by his own blood in his eyes, and it is the colour of a leather bodice, of a silken gown, a cape.

The landing happens both fast and slow. He comes back to himself with a gasp of thick, icy air, jerking as he regains his limbs. And then he hits the ground and it is a pain he has never known. It burns and breaks and he lets out a strangled gasp, trying to struggle free of the pain. But it clings, pulling him under once again.

He has fallen.

(The King is dead. Long live the King.)


	2. Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She falls.
> 
> (She jumped. That is what she will convince herself of. Her duty and honour is at the side of the Princes of Asgard, in the bright lights of Asgard, or deep in the eternal abyss. Lady Sif is not afraid.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of three. Thank you to everyone who has read and left kudos. It means a lot. Final part should be posted Friday.

She falls.

(She jumped. That is what she will convince herself of. Her duty and honour is at the side of the Princes of Asgard, in the bright lights of Asgard, or deep in the eternal abyss. Lady Sif is _not_ afraid.)

Why did she fall? She had… she had returned to the bridge, tearing through the city like a mad woman, to the men who had been by her side her entire life. They are linked, forever, for the good and the terrible. One falls, and so do the others.

(She thought that they would have understood that by now. It is a lesson that was hard won.)

She loses her glaive quickly, and she will deny the tears against her cheeks til her dying day (which is approaching rapidly, the darkness below her, waiting to swallow her whole.)

She is a warrior, an exalted warrior, and the fire of space does not alone scare her. She has baked in her armour before, and it is still agony, but familiar.

She cannot see him, tumbling to death, and wonders if he can see her. Her eyes burn and water, but she keeps them open, looking for the flash of falling black and green. Looking for a friend, a touchstone.

(What happened? How did you fall?

The bridge. It shattered.

How did it shatter?

Thor.

How did you fall?)

She sees her armour, her leathers, sheered off and weathered away by space. Ice crawls up her flesh, biting and seeping in. She breathes and it is cold and wet and shallow. Her breath sprays blood, and it sticks to her frozen face. She drips blood through space and she does take satisfaction that her death is long and hard won, streaked through the galaxy, like a war banner.

The darkness starts to steal her voice and she finally closes her eyes. It is a whisper, a gasp, a dying hope.

" _Loki_?"

(The crystal had cracked and rumbled. She should have lingered, hung back, but instead she had kept moving. To help. To stop them.

And then she was gone.

There was no one reaching out for her.

Did anyone even see her fall?

Just shattered crystal and a long way down.)

The landing is hard, but she expected nothing else. She is just grateful that air more easily dragged into her desperate lungs. The numbness of herself is broken, shattered by pain as she lands.

There is nothing left to see - the stars have long since gone out - and she does not open her eyes. She savours wet, blood-flavoured air and what will be her quiet grave.

(How long until they know she is gone?

How long _has_ she been gone?)


End file.
